Toenadering
by Brueghel
Summary: Tony/Carol, een intiem moment dat verstoord wordt door Tony's trauma's.


_Speelt zich af ergens na The Mermaid's singing._

_Carol en Tony zijn naar een sociale bijeenkomst geweest van de politie waar Carol teveel wijn dronk. Tony heeft haar naar huis gereden._

* * *

TOENADERING

"Sorry dat je me naar huis moest rijden. Normaal drink ik niet zoveel." Ze was kwaad omdat ze zich op een bijeenkomst van collega's zo had laten gaan. "Té veel."

Tony sloeg haar gade, leunend tegen het aanrecht. Carol Jordan was verre van aangeschoten, wist hij, maar ze legde de lat voor zichzelf erg hoog. Dat had haar op de positie gebracht die ze nu bekleedde bij de politie van Bradford en ze vond dat ze zich geen foutjes - hoe klein dan ook - kon veroorloven.

"Iedereen heeft zo zijn zwakke momenten en eigenaardigheden." zei Tony.

Ze liep langs hem om melk uit de koelkast te pakken.

"O, ja?"Ze zette het pak naast hem op het aanrecht en keek hem recht aan.

"Welke eigenaardigheden heb jij?" vroeg ze geamuseerd.

Even was hij van zijn stuk gebracht door haar directe vraag, maar hij had zich gauw weer in de hand. Altijd als er gerefereerd werd aan zijn diepste geheimen bekroop hem een algeheel gevoel van onrust. Hoe vertel je dat je al meer dan een jaar zeer geremd bent in de omgang met anderen en waarom. Maar een mechanisme dat gebaseerd was op zelfbehoud trad vaak onmiddelijk in werking en ook dit keer liet het hem niet in de steek.

"Ik snuffel rond in kasten van politie-agentes." zei hij op vrolijke toon.

"Aha."

Hij ontweek haar onderzoekende blik en stapte snel over op een veiliger onderwerp.

"En jij?"

"Ik?" Ze zette het koffiefilter in de houder en begon de koffie erin te scheppen terwijl ze overwoog of ze zou liegen of de waarheid zou zeggen. De waarheid dan maar.

"Ik val op ouder mannen.", en ze kon het niet laten om opzij te kijken naar zijn reactie.

Hij probeerde geamuseerd te kijken toen hij haar aankeek.

"Oudere mannen.." herhaalde hij en vroeg toen "Maakt niet uit wat voor één? Gewoon alle...?"

"Nou, nee, meestal hebben ze autoriteit. Ik was als meisje altijd al verliefd op de leraar op mannen in kostuums en als puber viel ik op de geuniformeerde collega's met wie mijn vader omging," Tevreden constateerde ze dat het woord geuniformeerd een snaar in zijn psycho-analytische geest raakte. Onbewust speelde Tony met zijn stropdas, maakte hem wat losser, onwennig als hij was om er één te dragen.

"Moet ik nu in therapie?" vroeg ze glimlachend en zette het koffie apparaat aan.

Hij probeerde iets luchtigs te bedenken, maar een onbestemd gevoel in zijn onderbuik belette het hem om met iets zinnigs op de proppen te komen.

"Absoluut." zei hij alleen maar en glimlachte, terwijl hij zich afvroeg of ze misschien niet toch een glaasje teveel op had.

Tony bewonderde haar voor haar openheid.Hier was niet een vrouw die zich verlegen terugtrok over haar plotselinge eerlijkheid. In tegendeel. Haar manier van doen op dit moment liet er geen twijfel over bestaan wat ze van Tony wilde. Ze daagde hem uit. Leunde dichter naar hem toe terwijl ze de bekers uit de kast achter hem pakte. Hij stapte niet opzij, maar liet haar zijn persoonlijke ruimte binnenkomen zoals niemand dat het afgelopen jaar had kunnen doen. In ieder geval niet zonder dat hij misselijk werd van tegenstrijdige emoties, waarbij de angst de boventoon voerde. Hij ving een lichte, aangename parfumgeur op en voelde hoe de warmte van een lichaam dat nog gloeide van een geanimeerde avond.

"Dus ik pas in jou plaatje?"

Hij probeerde de spanning uit zijn stem te bannen, maar ze wisten beide dat ze stappen zette op gevaarlijk terrein. Niet zozeer vanwege de mogelijkheid om de gevoelens waarvan ze beide wisten dat ze ze voor elkaar hadden, te exploreren, maar meer omdat Tony geen idee had hoe hij zou reageren op het eerste intieme contact sinds zijn ontvoering en dat maakte hem doodsbang.

Haar gezicht was nu vlak bij hem en hij voelde zich plotseling geïntimideerd door haar lengte.

Carol, op haar beurt, merkte tot haar verbazing hoe haar hartslag versnelde toen ze de warmte van zijn adem op haar wang voelde. Ze was volkomen verrast door de heftige reactie van haar lichaam op het zijne. Hij leek dwars door haar heen te kijken en als psych pikte hij natuurlijke alle signalen op die haar gemoedstoestand verraadde. Vergrote pupillen, versnelde ademhaling en tot overmaat van ramp voelde ze hoe het bloed zich spoedde naar haar wangen om een verhitte blos daarop te vormen.

Toen ze hem eindelijk durfde aan te kijken zag ze de onrust in zijn ogen. Hij sloeg ze neer als een verlegen schooljongen en als hij niet met zijn rug tegen het aanrecht had gestaan had hij waarschijnlijk een grote stap achteruit gedaan.

Moed gekregen door de onzekerheid in Mathé's ogen en de niet geringe hoeveelheid promilages in haar bloedbaan, durfde ze de eerste stap te zetten. Ze boog zich nog verder naar hem toe en met haar lippen vlak bij zijn oor fluisterde ze:

"Ik wil jou weleens zien in je driedelige pak."

Het was alsof ze hem met een mes recht door het hart stak. Er vonkte een panische gloed in Tony's ogen en hij voelde hoe zijn maag samentrok. Carol zag hem letterlijk verstijven. Ze kon niet weten welke demonen ze met die ene opmerking opgeroepen had. Beelden van handen die aan zijn overhemd rukten drongen zich aan hem op. Knopen die in het rond vlogen; zijn eigen stropdas die tergend langzaam strakker werd getrokken rond z'n hals. De groffe handen van Angelica, die hem van zijn kleding ontdeed en hem sloeg. Een verwrongen geest die zó hoopte Tony ervan te overtuigen dat ze voor elkaar bestemd waren. Het werd hem teveel. De angst benam hem de adem en het vermogen tot rationeel denken.

"Ik moet gaan." wist hij cru uit te brengen. Hij moest zich inhouden om haar niet opzij te duwen, maar wachtte tot ze verbluft een stap naar achteren deed en hem zijn eigen ruimte weer teruggaf.

Het intieme moment was op slag verdwenen en hij liet haar verward in de keuken achter. Verbijsterd over haar onvermogen om de kleine signaaltjes van aantrekkingskracht tussen twee mensen juist te interpreteren. Toen ze de deur hoorde dichtslaan drong het geluid van het pruttelende koffieapparaat haar oren binnen en ze zei hardop tegen zichzelf:

"En dan ...is er koffie."


End file.
